Fix you
by Kimerlilly
Summary: A sort of song fic one shot for Vaughn and Chelsea. Characters are probably OOC but it's kind of cute if a bit short. Please R&R if you enjoy.


**Vaughn has always thought he was broken. Chelsea tries to convince him he's not. He doesn't believe her so she resorts to another method. Is she successful? R&R please!**

"It's true Chels."

"No, it's not Vaughn." I glared at the cowboy.

"I'm nothing, I'm antisocial and useless"

"You are none of that, don't put yourself down."

"Chelsea it's the truth, I'm broken, I can't talk to people. I'm not worth any of the attention you give me. "

"Vaughn you're not broken. "

"Yes I am." He said with finality.

I had officially had enough. I was trying to convince Vaughn he was normal and human because I wanted to confess to him. However he was convinced that he wasn't worth it. I know I could fix his attitude if he'd let me try...that's it! Genius!

I gasped and punched the ground hard. Then I groaned in pain.

"Oww that hurt."

Vaughn sniggered. "Don't punch the ground then you idiot. And what's so world changing you're injuring yourself?" I waved him off.

"I'm fine, it just hurt to hit the ground. So you know the karaoke at the restaurant tonight?" He nodded slowly."Be there."

"What? Why?"

" Cause I'm going to prove you're not antisocial by getting you to socialize."

Vaughn smirked. " I don't think you can **make** me do anything Chels. I'm significantly stronger than you."

Oh no. Last time I challenged his strength he dumped me in the sea.

"I'm not contesting you, just be there okay?" I pleaded.

"...fine." Vaughn surrendered, knowing I would make him in a non physical way( tickling and hat stealing are both good.)

"Great!"

Five hours later Vaughn and I were sat at a table watching Elliot stutter through the last few lines of Just The Way You Are. He actually sang rather well, though Vaughn still called him a nerd. He dedicated the song to Julia which was sweet and made her tear up. Next Julia started to sing Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now. She sang a tad too high but it was sweet all the same. Then it was my turn. I'd never sung for them before, no one had ever heard me sing so I knew no one was expecting much as I heard the opening ch

When the first few words came out resonating smooth and deep, everyone looked shocked.

As I sang I looked at Vaughn, who looked shocked, because being my best friend, he thought he knew everything about me. I just hoped he got the message from the song.

I was almost crying here, and as I looked up I noticed Julia and Natalie were in tears.

As the song came to a stop, the crowd burst into applause. I don't mean to sound smug, and I only knew I was good at singing because I'd been given an award for it.

I skipped off the stage and over to my seat with Vaughn. Natalie got on stage and started singing I Can Go The Distance.

Vaughn stared at me like I was an alien when I got there.

"Err hi...earth to Vaughn?"

Something seemed to click then and he spoke. "Nice song..."

I blushed. "Um thanks." Apparently he hadn't seen the hidden meaning in my song choice.

"So...You'll try to fix me eh? Seeing as how you injure yourself on a regular basis, I'm not confident in my odds of surviving that one." Vaughn chuckled.

"Hey! I do not!" I yelped indignantly.

Vaughn cocked his eyebrow at me. " Today you punched the ground, tripped Elliot up and fell over three times."

"That wasn't my fault and all of today's events were purely circumstantial! Also the ground didn't like me today." I reasoned.

"Chels, that doesn't make any sense, and besides I'm fairly sure your choice of song wasn't circumstantial. However I'd like my "fixer-upper" to be a bit more familiar and intimate with me than my best friend."

"Vaughn, best friend is like the most intimate anyone has ever gotten with you!" I pointed out.

"Well then, maybe it's time you discovered the next position up." Vaughn whispered.

"Huh? What's that?"

Vaughn looked me in the eyes, dark purple melting me inside. Then he said very quietly... "This."

I was about to question him when suddenly I was cut off by a pair of lips on mine. I widened my eyes in shock, and as Vaughn pulled away he looked...hurt? "Sorry..." He murmured. "I was sure I'd read the signs right."

I let out a giggle and Vaughn looked at me like a wounded puppy. I flung my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear "Yes you did, you clever boy." Before dropping back down onto the soles of my feet.

The cowboy looked at me questioningly and when I nodded he chuckled and bent his head to kiss me and I kissed him back. And we finally started dating. Me and my broken cowboy.


End file.
